The Man, The Book and The Ruby
by Toonguy25
Summary: A depressed officer learns the hard way to accept changes in his life. A magical book he finds will do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Kung Fu Panda. Any other characters are mine and out of my own head.

7/10/2011

The Man, The Book, and The Ruby

By Toonguy25

Chapter 1

The whole day was just another day on the beat of his city. Well, not exactly his own city, just his neighborhood. Andersonville. And if you wanted to learn more about the neighborhood just research it for all he cared. Tomas (Tommy) Lindstrom had lived in this particular part of the city all his life with the oncoming changes to it and everything. The whole neighborhood was becoming more culturally diverse with Middle-Eastern, Thai, Mexican, and other nationalities coming in starting their own businesses. It was traditionally a Swedish enclave and he wished he could keep it that way. Alas, things change over time and he didn't quite care for it.

Tommy was about 30 years of age, going on 31. Yet, he still managed to keep a negative attitude about everything. The politicians of the city, the politicians in general, and yet he valued his life in his one bedroom apartment where he called it his "other office." Being a police officer brought a lot of grief to him sometimes. For example, after telling a young Mexican man to drop his pistol, the man refused and pointed it at Tommy, leaving him no choice to fire HIS pistol and take the man's life. Or so he wished that it wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

Unfortunately, Tommy had a way of being himself as he put it. He didn't like the whole idea of things changing constantly. To cope with this sort of thing, he would drink. And his beverage of choice while he was off the job was vodka. In fact, he kept an empty flask inside his refrigerator. He wasn't an alcoholic, but he did have a habit that was hard for him to break.

Then came one day. One Friday as a matter of fact. The day just before he had decided he needed to have his vacation off.

"You won't do it will you?" said a fellow officer who had the name V. Krykowski.

"What do you think?" came a sarcastic Tommy who was very unenthusiastic about what he was almost dared to do on his week off.

"About Chinatown?" Krykowski replied.

"No, absolutely not. Why the hell would I even go down there? It's not even close to my part of town. And if I knew better it will never be.

"You know you're going to do it. It's practically the only exotic place YOU'RE going to go on this planet as far as I know."

"Geez, Vinny. Stop pressuring me. Look, if you really want me to go I'll do it. But I'm not going to have ANY fun down there."

"Shape up, Tomas."

"Tommy! God you sound like my mother when you say that!"

"Seriously, you will learn to appreciate things in life that are different. You might even find something good to eat down there and maybe even something else."

"What was that last part supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. You might find something cool about that neighborhood."

Tommy just sighed. "Okay Vinny, you win. While I'm off I'm gonna go down there, see what I can have for lunch and IF I get adventurous I might stop at one of the many stores."

Vinny patted him on the back. "That's the way to go! Oh, and by the way. Take it easy while you're on break."

"Look, Vin. I know martial arts. I have for about ten years. I think I can handle anything that comes my way."

"All right." And with that Vinny just walked out of the way of Tommy's desk.

After that whole conversation, Tommy just continued with his load of paperwork. One real thing about his job he absolutely loathed.

End of Chapter 1.

Yes, I know this isn't sounding like a fanfic at all, but if you just wait for the next chapter things will start sounding like one. Don't worry folks. It's on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After he got off of work, Tommy decided he would take that trip to Chinatown. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, though. He decided he would just take what he needed in his police utility belt. Of course he would be in plainclothes, but he brought what he thought was necessary.

Going through the neighborhoods of the city, he was delighted and saw how much things seemed to improve. Especially downtown where he saw dozens of fancy, upscale restaurants and the lake shore. It all came down to the area where he felt most uncomfortable. It was the neighborhood just before Chinatown, where things were not looking up at all. In fact he just hated the way it looked.

_Damn, _he thought. _When are they going to fix this place? It's a real dump. _It soon ended when he saw the gate going into the Chinatown district and he was almost less than encouraged.

He looked for someplace to eat around the area that didn't creep him out so much. All around him were Chinese acupuncture places and odd knickknacks around. He decided that any place to eat was as good as any in Chinatown, so he picked a nice looking place.

When he got there, he noticed the wall that had dim sum dishes on it as well as dinner and lunch entrees. "Here we go," he said out loud. When he got to the restaurant's main entry which was upstairs, the greeter said to Tommy, "Just one?"

"Just one."

The whole place was packed for dinner time. His waiter didn't speak much English and that only discouraged the off-duty officer even more. He had to point out what he wanted on the menu and when it came he found that it had smelled delicious and tasted even better.

After paying for his food, he decided he would look around for something interesting. Tommy had found a bookstore that contained many Chinese books. Some had English in them as well, but most of the other books had Chinese.

"Greetings, young man," said the bookstore owner.

"Oh," Tommy said surprised. "Hi."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really."

"Please let me know if you need help. We do have an English section over on the far side."

"Great, thanks."

As he strolled over to the far end, he seemed to have done it rather fast. After all he didn't seem like he would read anything in Chinese. He looked at something that caught his eye. It was a book with a giant panda and a few other animals on it. It seemed silly to him at first but thought more and more about it. He did have a nephew who lived in the suburbs. It seemed like the first time he thought of someone else. He picked it up, looked at it for a while and decided maybe his nephew would enjoy it.

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, umm. How much is this book?

"Ahh," said the owner. "Do you have children?"

"No," said Tommy. "Just a nephew."

"Well, that would normally sell for about $25. But since you said you have a nephew I can put it at $15."

"Wow," replied Tommy. "Thank you very much. I think he will like it. He's only 6 years old."

"Oh, 6 years old. He'll really like it!"

Tommy paid for the book and decided he'd had enough for one day. He drove back to his apartment in his neck of the woods and got out of his car and took his police utility belt inside. Once in his cozy apartment, he placed the book on the coffee table in front of the couch. He went to the fridge and grabbed the flask. Then he went to the couch. "Hmm," he said. "I wonder if I made the right purchase. I mean I didn't even open the book to see what it was like."

He got a hankering and decided he would take a look. It was in English like the man at the bookstore said. As the book was open, a strange small wind started blowing into Tommy's apartment which shocked him since the windows weren't even open. He closed the book and the wind stopped. He grew more and more suspicious. Had he picked up a magical book? Questions grew more serious as he thought longer. He decided to be bold and open the book again. Once more, the winds came around him and he tried to read the book.

"Long ago…" he began to read "in ancient China..."

Immediately, Tommy began to become very tired. He began to succumb to the power of the book. Everything in his apartment had gone black. It was as if he were being transported into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A whirlwind had appeared in a far off, ancient land. Almost immediately, Tommy was thrown from the gust of wind onto the ground. The whirlwind disappeared and he was by himself. He searched around for the book but it was nowhere in sight. At this point Tommy was beginning to become hysterical and in denial of where he was.

"Wha…where AM I? I can't be inside the book. That's just not possible. This is not good. AT ALL! At least I have my utility belt. But where's my gun? No. I must've left it at my apartment! Good Lord! I have to get back home somehow."

Tommy figured it would do no good to worry anymore. He decided to continue moving forward. He had looked around himself and saw he was in a quiet valley. There were birds chirping and trees blossoming. He WAS in ancient China. No sooner had he began to walk forward when a large palace came into view behind the hill he looked at.

Then Tommy stopped in his tracks. Something was awkward about his appearance. He looked down and saw that he had paws instead of human feet. Then he looked at his hands and discovered that they had pads on them. They were also paws! He still had his plainclothes on which was a blue shirt with a yellow cross going across it and his khakis. He had no shoes but didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable walking around. Also he felt a lot leaner than he felt before and he wasn't overweight to begin with.

Now he was even more desperate. He decided that he needed answers and ran toward the palace he saw. But then he noticed that he was running on his hands and feet. He had quite literally become an animal as he entered the world in the book.

"I have to get to that palace," he said with determination. "Maybe somebody there will help me." And he ran as fast as he could to get there. It seemed like a long way to go but in the end it was most likely the only way to get home.

When Tommy finally got to the door of the palace, he knocked. The door slowly opened up. He was a little apprehensive about going in. He didn't know what was going to happen when people saw him as an orange and black striped man eater. He soon walked forward and was taken by surprise when he heard a voice.

"Greetings, young man," the voice came from a short red panda.

Tommy quickly turned toward him. "Um, good day," came his reply. "I'm Tommy. Who might you be?"

"I am Shifu. A master of Kung Fu. What brings you here?"

Tommy was taken aback. He didn't know why he was really here. He gave his best answer. "Well, I came from a distant country. I opened a book and turned into a tiger. I am a human being, believe it or not."

Shifu just looked at him with unbelief. "I see. You can call me Master Shifu. Please come with me."

Tommy was just dumbfounded. He didn't know what else to say.

"You have some unusual clothing," said Shifu interested. "What is it you are wearing?"

"Well now," said Tommy quite happy. "This t-shirt is of the Swedish flag and I'm wearing pants called khakis."

"Hmmm…interesting," Shifu replied. "Obviously you HAVE come a long way. Maybe even in the future."

"Precisely!" said Tommy enthusiastically. "But when will I be able to go back to my own time?"

Shifu sighed. "I don't know. But you will be here for quite some time so please come inside."

_Great, _Tommy thought to himself. _Now what am I going to do_?

The two went inside the interior of the palace. There Tommy saw six different animals training in Kung Fu. Shifu announced with authority, "Warriors!"

They all came together and replied, "Yes, Master Shifu."

"This young man came from a distant land. He says he was reading a book and was turned into a tiger."

"How is that possible?" A young tigress said.

"And what could he possibly be before he became a tiger in the first place?" A small mantis added.

"Well…"

"Please tell us more!" said a viper. "This is very unusual. Do you still have the book?"

"Unfortunately, no I don't."

"Students, please!" came the voice of authority once more from Shifu. "He has come here for help. For he really doesn't belong in China to begin with. Please Introduce yourselves to him one by one."

"What's going on?" said a giant panda. He apparently was busy training while Shifu was talking.

Although he had already said what his students needed to do, he told the giant panda that he needed to introduce himself to Tommy.

"Great," said the giant panda enthusiastically. "I'm Po. I'm the newest student."

"Po, nice to meet you. I'm Tommy." Somehow or another Tommy wasn't sure what to do. Whether to shake Po's hand or greet him by putting his hands together and bowing to him. So he did the latter. "Ahh, I think you know a little bit about greeting someone in China." Po said happily.

"I'm sorry. I just go with the flow."

"No problem. You'll do great here."

"Thanks."

Then came a crane who was very slender and wiry.

"Greetings, Tommy. I am Crane." He said with politeness.

He and Tommy both bowed to each other. "A pleasure to meet you, Crane."

Soon afterward, a monkey came forward with a staff in his hand. He set the staff down slowly and went up to Tommy in his furry state.

"Hello, young Tommy." He said. I am Monkey." They both bowed sincerely. Then Monkey picked up his staff and showed off some skills with it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tommy. He was truly fascinated.

Next came the small mantis. "Good day," he said. "I'm Mantis."

"Ah. Hi there."

"Don't be fooled by my size. I AM a swift, powerful warrior."

Tommy just smiled. "Okay then. No problem."

And just after him came the viper.

"Hi Tommy," she said in a friendly tone of voice. "I'm Viper."

"Greetings to you too." said Tommy. And just like the others, he bowed to her.

Something made Tommy quite uncomfortable about the last warrior. She was a very stern looking Tigress and he was very nervous about meeting her. Nevertheless, he would still be polite.

She came up to him and looked at him with a nerve-racking stare.

"Hello," she said bluntly. "I am Master Tigress."

Tommy and Tigress both bowed to one another. "Myself, Viper Mantis, Crane and Monkey make up the Furious Five."

"But…" Tommy slowly came in. "What about Po?"

"He is the new one in the group. Surely you have heard of the fighting styles of Kung Fu. He is a student but he is not one of the five."

"Oh okay." Tommy said with caution. He didn't want to offend any of them.

Shifu finally came up to the whole group. "Now that you have all gotten acquainted with one another, I think it is time for a little warm up. Tommy, have you had any training in Kung Fu or other martial art?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." Replied Tommy. "I have studied Kung Fu and have been in training for 10 years."

"Well now," said Shifu. "You sound like an exceptional student. Can you take on my students and me?"

End of Chapter 3

Now folks…I want you to know that things are going to get better. Don't stop reading. Just keep on hanging in there and things will be fine. I promise. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

For all you who were waiting to get the characters together…this is it.

Chapter 4

Tommy looked absolutely surprised. "You mean you want me to take you guys on?"

"Of course," said Master Shifu. "You said you had been practicing martial arts for ten years. This would be a great opportunity for you to show us what you are made of."

Tommy swallowed hard. He had no idea what was coming to him. "Okay," he said.

"Very well then," said Shifu. "Let's get started."

Shifu instructed Po to go first. Tommy got into his Kung Fu fighting pose.

"Nice," Po complimented. "But you're facing the Dragon Warrior, here." He also struck a Kung Fu pose.

Tommy was the first on the attack with a one-two kick combo. All hits were blocked by Po and on the last move Tommy performed Po grabbed his leg and flipped him sending him twirling to the ground.

"Not bad," Tommy said slowly. "Not bad at all. But check this out." And with that he performed an upside down bicycle kick with two legs kicking Po in the chest sending him backward some. He then got up and tried back fisting Po in the face only to be grabbed by the fist and slammed into the upper body by an elbow.

"C'mon, Tommy. I just learned Kung Fu and you're just making it easy."

"You think that's all I've got? Get Real!"

Tommy gestured Po to come after him with a wave of his paw (he was after all a tiger now.) Soon he saw Po come after him with a giant roundhouse kick. He dodged it then sent Po to the ground with a leg trip. Po then tried to kick Tommy in the shin only to watch him jump into the air and land on Po's belly. He quickly jumped off.

Tommy chuckled. "Kung Fu with a KICK of Swede."

"Very good, young man," said Shifu. "Now you get to face your next opponent." He signaled Crane to come in.

"You're no match for me," Tommy said overconfidently.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you," Crane reassured him.

Soon they faced each other. Crane came first. He started with going after Tommy with a few hits with his wings, only to have Tommy grab his legs and flip him. Then Crane soon flew up way over Tommy's head and behind the palace. He searched for him with no luck. Then a tap came on Tommy's shoulder and a blow to the face with his beak had Tommy covering his nose. He bled a little bit, but immediately wiped it away.

"Wow," he said. "Sneaky."

"That's what I do best," said Crane. Then he struck Tommy and turned behind him after the hit landed and slammed him to the ground. "Ha!"

Tommy was almost bested. The ante was upped. Looking up at Crane, he quickly snatched him up and threw him into a wall and with a palm to the back he was done. He was so pumped up now.

"Well, now. You've actually exceeded my expectations," Master Shifu said surprised. "But you're far from done."

Then came Monkey with a staff. Two staffs actually. One for himself and one for Tommy. Monkey performed some cool moves with his staff and while he was doing so struck Tommy in the face with it. Tommy quickly shook it off. He then swung his staff low to try to trip Monkey but he immediately hopped over it and kicked Tommy down with his two feet.

"Wicked sweet move."

"I know," replied Monkey with confidence.

"But I'm not finished yet," said Tommy.

He hopped up to his feet and kicked Monkey in the face then poked him in the stomach with his staff. He quickly dodged a swing Monkey took at him and leaped forward and kicked Monkey to the ground.

"Hmmm," thought Shifu. "Let's see you deal with a creature small but powerful."

The small, yet talented mantis came up to meet Tommy. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll...OOOF!"

Apparently Tommy didn't expect such a miniature creature to have so much power. The thrust kick from Mantis threw him back a few feet. "I can't give up. No matter what."

He prepared for whatever Mantis had up his sleeve. Mantis gave another thrust kick and Tommy waited until he was close enough and punched Mantis nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Whoa," said Mantis. "You pack a real punch, too."

"Thank you." Tommy said.

Next it was Viper's turn. "Come on, Tommy. Show me what you're made of."

"Will do," said Tommy in reply.

The two warriors closed in on each other and Viper attacked first. She sent Tommy spiraling in the air and smacked him just before landing on the ground which sent him flying.

"Mmm…" said Viper. "You land harder than Po. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "You're quite sincere about that. But I can't let my guard down."

"Good for you."

Tommy came forward and grabbed Viper and started swinging her like a rope! He eventually stopped after a few seconds and let her down easy. She was very dizzy after that whole ordeal.

"Are YOU okay?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He bowed to her and was trying to geek himself up for the next fight.

"You've done well," Tigress said sincerely. "But now is the time to finally give up."

She lunged at him with all she had. They had exchanged hits from time to time and each one of them got blocked. The two performed backhand springs away from each other and looked one another in the eye. Things were getting serious. Tigress gestured Tommy to come toward her as a taunt. "Ahh, here we go!"

Tommy came with a few hits only to have them blocked and have a punch to the chest. This made him cringe in pain and nearly had the wind knocked out of him. He elbowed Tigress in the stomach and placed a good swift kick to the feet to knock her down. She quickly hopped back up. She kneed him in the upper body and then roundhouse kicked him in the head. He landed with a hard thud. Tommy just shook his head. _She's really strong_. He thought. _How can I beat her_?

"Are you finished?" asked an impatient Tigress.

"You think I'm finished? I may be tired, but in no way am I finished. Especially by you!" yelled Tommy.

"You're truly going to regret fighting me," She said. She nearly stomped on Tommy's heart, but he quickly rolled out of the way. "Is that all you got? A foot stomp on the ground? HAH!"

In his mind, maybe he could try to get under Tigress' fur and try to outdo her. It was most likely his only hope. It wouldn't be going out on a limb to guess that the last comment from Tommy got Tigress annoyed. Maybe he could get the advantage now.

"You really are no match for me," said Tigress.

"Honey, I'm more than a match for YOU!"

"You disgrace the way of the Tiger. And I'm going to finish you. And when I do, you will wonder what happened to you the next day!"

She screamed with a passion and tried to slash Tommy in the face. She missed only to have a fist uppercut her in the head. He then got a few hits in that made their mark. Finally, he leaped into the air and kicked Tigress back quite a distance. It seemed as though he had won.

"Well young Tommy." Shifu acknowledged him.

"Yes Master Shifu?"

"Your skills are quite formidable. There seems to be more to you than what is underneath those bizarre clothes." This made Tommy look down at himself. He smiled.

"But you have still yet to face me…"

Tommy was dumbfounded. _Oh, man_. _Master Shifu trained Po and the five. What am I gonna do_?

**To be continued…**

**Okay everyone. Please R&R if you possibly can. Let me know what I should do to make it more exciting. Remember Tommy is a tiger now. He didn't beat the furious five without some pain. I hope this can go on. **


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, ladies and gentlemen. The moment we're waiting for.

Chapter 5

Master Shifu struck a Kung Fu pose. Tommy did his best to strike his own. The battle seemed like it was ridiculous to him. He still didn't know why Shifu wanted to fight him. He was really getting exhausted and wanted to stop.

"But Master Shifu," said Tommy. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"I really want to test you," he said. "You have done well against my students and now it is time for me to see how you stand up to my Kung Fu."

Tommy looked down at himself. "Wait a minute," he said as he removed the Swedish flag shirt from his torso. This time he felt ready. His muscles were showing and felt that this would help him. Plus he felt he didn't want the shirt getting ripped up. It was already dirty, so he felt the need to take it off.

"Okay," said Master Shifu. "I honestly don't see how that will help you."

"I'm just getting warm, that's all."

"Let's start now. No more delaying."

"Okay…"

The two of them both got into a fighting pose again. Soon Tommy fell to his knees. Shifu had quickly struck him in the upper body with his fist. Shifu then grabbed Tommy by the face. He immediately picked him up and threw him down to the ground.

"You aren't as quick as you thought you'd be, were you?" Shifu asked.

"You think I can lose to you that easily?" Tommy said as he was face down in the dirt.

"You are dealing with the trainer of the furious five."

"Even if I DO lose to you, I'm going to put up a fight."

Tommy quickly sweep kicked Shifu's feet after getting back up. "C'mon!"

Soon afterwards, Shifu leaped into the air to try and home in on Tommy's face with a hard kick. Tommy grabbed his legs and swung Shifu to the ground this time. But then He found himself face first into the dirt again. For Shifu had used his legs to flip Tommy.

"You don't seem to be progressing to me," said Shifu. "Do you give up?"

"Hah!" yelled Tommy. "You think I'm ready to surrender to you?"

As soon as he got up, he started to wobble around. Then once AGAIN found himself face first in the dirt. It seemed like Tommy was defeated.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Tommy. "Not now! It took me practically FOREVER to get to fight you!" It was obvious that Tommy was not ready to accept his defeat. And this was going to prove it. By getting up again, wobbling around and grabbing Shifu's feet he thought he could get a few hits in. He managed to do so only by taking a shot to the groin area by Shifu's foot. If this didn't spell defeat, nothing would.

"Yeeeooowww!" Tommy screamed in utter pain. He felt a knot in his chest developing and the pain in his groin didn't help either. He felt totally humiliated.

"How long do you think he'll go on?" asked Po.

"Hopefully he knows his limits." Viper replied.

"It seems like this is the end." Tigress said.

"Let's hope," said Mantis. "This is almost unbearable to watch."

Tommy got up yet again and quickly passed out. He was unable to fight anymore.

"Hmm," said Shifu. "Looks like you've accepted defeat."

"Yyy…yes."

"Come, get him up," Shifu ordered the others.

And with that they got Tommy and lifted him up. He came to, only to be in such pain and discomfort.

"Stop struggling," said Tigress. "Just give up now."

Tommy spit out a tooth. Then spit out another. "That's a spirit breaker."

**End of chapter 5**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, everybody. I thought it would be fun to put in a few amusing elements in this chapter. Don't worry, the next one will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Master Shifu entered the Jade Palace along with all the others. Including his defeated, transformed opponent who was trying his hardest not to harbor a single bit of resentment.

"Well now," Master Shifu said cordially. "You've managed to get this far. You really did try."

Tommy looked up with his mouth all bloodied. "Those were MY teeth you knocked out. My fifty cents got lost."

"WHAT are you talking about," Shifu said puzzled.

"Never mind."

"Alright then.

"Where should we put Tommy, Master Shifu?" said Monkey.

"There is a spare bed upstairs. He needs some rest. And Mantis…"

"Yes, Master Shifu?"

"Attend to him with the acupuncture of yours."

"Yes, Master."

As soon as the talking stopped, Tommy really wanted to talk. "Heh, heh," he chuckled lightly. "You know, I really could've used some of the tools in my utility belt." He mentioned to Shifu.

"Oh is that so? And why didn't you?" It was almost as if he knew what Tommy would say.

"That would be cheating, Master Shifu."

"Well, now. That's one way to look at it. You have been taught the true way to fight."

"I AM a police officer in my own world. I use these tools when necessary, don't get me wrong."

Shifu was unfazed. "Oh," he said. "Then you are strong, too. But you must learn when to accept defeat before things get difficult."

Tommy bowed as best he could to Master Shifu. "I'm sorry."

"Rest now," said Shifu politely. "You've had a hard trek here and a long set of battles. It's time you just took a break."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Take him upstairs to bed. He's going to need to sleep this off."

Tommy just walked with the others holding him up. Or at least trying to hold him up. He was a pretty big guy at 6 foot 2 inches. He needed a lot of rest after this day.

_Some start to my vacation. _He thought. _I fight Po and the furious five and then get my ass handed to me on a platter by a fire fox, red panda, whatever_! He grabbed his chest and was cringing in pain. Now the furious five led him to a room and Mantis quickly got to work with the acupuncture.

"This may hurt a bit for a moment."

"Do it. Whatever will help me, I'll take it."

Po brought in Tommy's favorite shirt from outside. It was getting later and later. Not only was he in pain, he also felt sleepy. "Thanks, Po."

"Hey, no problem. You know, you really seem like a nice guy at heart."

"Wow," Tommy said surprised. "You think so? A lot of people I work with say I'm a bit of a pain to deal with."

"No way," said Po shocked. "I'd have thought you had been respected by a lot of people."

"Sadly that's not the case. Oww!"

"Sorry," said Mantis.

Tommy just sighed. "Don't worry. Keep going."

Po was really curious. And so were the furious five. "What's your last name?"

"Lindstrom."

"What did you mean when you said, "Kung Fu with a kick of Swede" earlier?"

"I'm Swedish American. This form of a tiger is just temporary. I was just trying to be funny."

"Really," said Viper. "Where were YOUR descendants from exactly?"

"Sweden," Tommy said politely.

"Where exactly IS Sweden?"

"It's a country in northern Europe. My real name is Tomas. I go by Tommy because I was called that by my peers and some of my family."

The five were interested. They had never had a westerner in their country. But Tommy wanted to know more about them and Master Shifu.

Unfortunately it was getting later and later and everyone was getting tired. Tomorrow was another day and he needed to put this day behind him and rest up. "Ugh," Tommy groaned. The needles were carefully being removed. His pain was going away. And with that he just smiled. Soon he was being taken to the room that was saved for guests. Then laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"If I start snoring, tell me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, everybody greeted Master Shifu and each other and then went about their daily routine.

Sadly, Tommy was still in China and what he thought was a dream was utter reality. He was in slight pain this morning and he was still a tiger. He really wanted to know why his purpose was to be there and he wanted badly to be home in his apartment. This was not the case.

He decided that he needed answers. Maybe Master Shifu would know something. Tommy greeted Master Shifu in the proper manner and then simply asked, "Why am I here in the first place?"

Shifu was surprised he wasn't angry about yesterday. "Well, now. I see you've learned a little something about not being stubborn. You're here because you must learn something more about yourself that you don't know."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You will find out soon."

"Like when, today? Tomorrow? WHEN?"

"Like I said. You will find out your destiny when it comes to you."

Tommy slammed his fist against the wall. "Well that really helps!" he said sarcastically and then walked out of the palace.

Tigress was upset that Tommy had talked to her master like that. She really wanted to get a piece of him. "Where are you going, Tigress?" asked Viper.

"Tommy really needs to learn how to respect his elders." She said frustrated.

The others just watched her walk out of the palace. Shifu just looked in disappointment. "He'll never find out his destiny at this rate."

Tommy just found a place to be alone. He began to practice his moves of Kung Fu. It was his way of relieving frustration and anger besides drinking. Unfortunately he didn't have his flask with him so he just decided to practice. Then all of a sudden, Tigress got his attention.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Hi," was the discouraged reply.

"You'd better apologize to Master Shifu for the way you acted!"

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard of respecting your elders?"

"Yeah well I'm going to be in China for a long time now apparently. Maybe even forever!"

"Your attitude is really getting to me!"

"Until my destiny is revealed to me, it might just continue to get to you, babe!"

"That's enough! I've had it!"

With the end of the argument, Tigress punched Tommy right in the face then kicked him down to the ground.

"Oh, so you want to fight, huh?" said Tommy. "Well I got news for you, I'll fight you anytime!"

He opened his paws and showed off his claws. Then he tried to scratch Tigress only to have his arm blocked and getting a kick to the stomach. They began to scuffle a while and some hits landed and some were blocked. Then Tigress thrust her palms forward knocking Tommy backward against a stone.

"You're not as good as you were the first time we fought." Tigress said condescendingly.

"Wait…" Tommy said as he rolled away from a hit that smashed the rock open.

Tommy was trying to catch his breath. "STOP FOR A SECOND! LOOK!"

"What is it?"

"I see something shining out of the rock you just smashed open." He panted as he said it. It turned out to be a beautiful ruby. Brightly shining and brilliant red.

Tommy went over and reached for it. "Here, take it. You've earned it." And he tossed it right into Tigress' paws. She looked at it really well and then said to Tommy, "Thank you."

"Absolutely. You're welcome. After all, you unearthed it."

The ruby had a mysterious glow to it. Suddenly it flashed into Tigress' eyes and she dropped it for a second and picked it back up. She looked into Tommy's eyes and had a bizarre glow in her eyes. "Stay out of my way!" she said forcefully. Tommy backed off in horror. He didn't know what on earth she would do to him next. Tigress didn't harm him physically. Instead she immediately ran toward the town.

With that happening Tommy ran back to the jade palace and found the others there. They had watched everything. First Tommy wanted to apologize for what he had said to Master Shifu. He forgave him, but then added, "You must know that even I don't know everything."

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu. Now something strange has happened. I think something in this ruby has gotten hold of Tigress."

"We saw the whole thing. You must find her."

"Yes, Master Shifu." And with that Tommy set out to find Tigress and bring her back safely to the jade palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tigress had lead Tommy on a wild goose chase and now more determined than ever, he had to get her back to the jade palace. He had his utility belt with him so if things got a little out of hand; the tools were at his belt you could say.

He looked frantically for Tigress and finally she showed up. The ruby she unearthed was hanging from a small chain around her neck. "So you came for me?" she asked without any kind of pleasant greeting.

"Tigress," Tommy said in a panic stricken way. "That ruby gives you some strange power beyond your abilities. I'm afraid we've got to get that thing back in the rock!"

Tigress still had the evil looking glow in her eyes. "NO!" she yelled. "You have given it to me and I have gotten more out of it than any training could've given me!"

"Listen to me! I really care about you! Maybe even love you enough to get that ruby off of you before it kills you! It really could do some damage to you or you could hurt yourself some other way!"

"Never!" Tigress said. "You don't know me and you're just trying to steal this ruby from me to obtain its power!"

Tommy was getting worried. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. "We're all worried about you at home! Master Shifu sent me to help you and bring you home safely!" At this point he was running out of words to try to get her to surrender. Now he knew that the ruby was the source of her anger and power.

"You can try to talk me out of this all you want. I'm not giving up this jewell!"

Now was the time Tommy needed to take action. He really did care for Tigress and wanted to possibly fulfill his destiny in the process. "You leave me no choice, Tigress. I'm going to try to get that ruby off your neck in any way possible!"

He ran towards her and she back flipped toward a wall and attached to it and leaped at Tommy and kicked him right in the face. He felt the pain was even more intense than when they fought before. The ruby was full of evil. It was taking hold of Tigress and making her a mighty warrior.

Tommy had to do something. He followed Tigress and caught her by the leg and threw her to the ground. Quickly he reached into his belt and pepper sprayed her in the eyes. She screamed horribly and it made it so she couldn't fight back for a moment. Then he whipped out his nightstick and struck her in the legs.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. You left me no choice." Tommy struggled to flip her over, grab her arms and finally place his handcuffs on her. Tigress put up a huge struggle and finally Tommy won. He grabbed the ruby necklace that she had made and put it in his pocket. "You're going to be alright now." He felt that this was part of his destiny and may end up taking him back home in the long run.

Now was the rough part. Making Tigress get back to the jade palace. "C'mon," Tommy said. "Let's get you on your feet." Surprisingly without the ruby around her neck, Tigress didn't put up much of a fight. Soon the two of them were headed back to the jade palace and at the doorstep. Tommy had Tigress in his grip. However, Tigress was still tearing up because of the pepper spray in her eyes. When he opened the door, everyone was in shock. They saw their powerful friend in cuffs and in a defeated manner.

"Don't worry," Tommy said reassuringly. "Tigress will be okay. The effects will wear off soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" said Po curiously.

"I had to use pepper spray in my utility belt on her eyes."

"Geez," said Po. "Why did you have to do that to her?"

"This is the reason." And he pulled out the ruby necklace from his pants pocket.

"What is it with that ruby?" asked Monkey.

"It has some frightening effect on the person who took it from the rock it was out of. I could see it in her eyes when I first gave it to Tigress."

Tommy then realized that he had to place it back where it was found. With that, he took the chain off of it and placed the ruby back in the rock where Tigress had broken. But then he remembered. She was still in handcuffs. He quickly ran back and unlatched the cuffs on her. She seemed to be normal to him. Master Shifu came forward. "Thank you, Tommy." He said.

"I'm very glad that I could help."

As it got later in the day, everybody noticed that Tigress seemed to be acting normally. Nothing strange could be found in her behavior. Tommy went over to her and asked her if she was okay. Tigress seemed like she was drained of her skills as a warrior. She barely talked to any of the others or even to Tommy himself. Master Shifu motioned the others to come over to him.

"Perhaps it is time that Tigress must rest." He said. Everyone agreed. Soon the whole gang was taking Tigress to her room to bed. She hadn't felt so tired in all of her life. Could the ruby secretly be draining her power? It was getting late and everyone was going to go to bed. Tigress however, stayed awake. What could be happening to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was nighttime. Everybody was asleep. Or so it seemed. Tommy was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden; the door to the room he was in was violently opened. It was Tigress! She was acting crazy and was breathing heavily.

"WHERE IS IT?" She demanded.

"Where's what?" Tommy asked horribly frightened.

"THE RUBY! TELL ME WHERE IT IS! NOW!"

"No!"

Then Tigress upped the ante and grabbed Tommy by the throat. He could feel claws digging into his neck.

"You're not acting normally! Please stop!" He pleaded.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE RUBY IS!"

"Inside the rock! It's all there!"

Tigress threw Tommy into the wall head first and a snap could be heard after he hit the wall. He was out cold. Tigress left the room and went for the ruby only to be greeted by the others who heard the trouble.

Po was the first to ask, "Why are you doing this, Tigress?"

"None of your business, Po! It's between Tommy and me now!"

"It is our business! You're acting crazy! That ruby has to be destroyed!" yelled Viper.

"You guys are in my way! Stay out of it!"

Tigress then proceeded to fight each of the others and defeat them one by one. The ruby had gotten a hold of her mind somehow. It began affecting her actions with horrible results. She ran out of the temple and found the rock she had broken open.

"Yes. It is here!" she said with utter insanity. It was scary to see Tigress acting this way toward everybody. Then, all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere.

"Tigress! Stop this madness immediately!" It was Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu!" yelled Tigress. "I have more power now than I ever have had in my life! You WILL NOT stand in my way!" Shifu looked closely at the ruby on her neck.

"It IS the ruby!" He said angrily. "I'm going to save you! That ruby will be destroyed!"

Shifu quickly ran toward Tigress and jumped into the air and kicked her in the chin. He grabbed the ruby necklace and was about to destroy the gem when she came up and grabbed him and threw him down. "I will have that ruby no matter what!"

"It will destroy you and those you love!" Shifu yelled. And he took his staff and poked her in the stomach hard. Then he grabbed the ruby again only to be knocked down violently. Tigress grabbed the ruby again only to lose it to Shifu. This time he stomped on her head and kicked her away to the ground. Then finally Shifu had the ruby and smashed it into pieces. A horrible scream came out of Tigress that was not of her own voice. In fact it was a spirit that was in the cursed ruby. No more was any bedlam going to be inside of Tigress which could not be stopped. She had been freed from the grasp of evil that was the ruby.

"Tigress!" yelled Shifu. "Please wake up from this! You are freed from the grasp of the cursed ruby!"

Tigress groaned and then suddenly came to in a flash. "The others!" She yelled. Immediately the two of them ran into the jade palace and found the other warriors lying on the ground. They were still conscious though. "Tommy!" Tigress shouted. "Oh, no!"

They got the others up and going and then they checked the guest room. Tommy was still unconscious. His neck was bleeding where Tigress' claws sunk in. "No!" She ran over to him and picked him up. Tears rolled down her cheek. She realized that she had hurt Tommy badly. She never meant to. The ruby's power grasped her and turned her against those who wanted to help her.

Then all of a sudden, Tommy groaned. His neck wasn't broken, but his head was hurting in a horrible way. He was alive!

Tigress saw him looking up at her. He was frightened to see her after what she had done to him. "Tommy, it's okay! You're going to be fine!"

"I never should've given you that ruby." Tommy said weakly. "It was my fault."

"No!" Tigress said reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault! You didn't know the evil of the ruby and nor did I!" Tommy was in pain and still bleeding. "I'm sorry I put you through this."

"Tommy, I'M sorry. If we hadn't found that ruby, none of this would've happened."

"Where is it now?"

"I have destroyed it, Tommy." Shifu replied. "You are now safe."

"I feel something happening with my body." Tommy said. "It feels like it's getting lighter and I don't feel heavy anymore." Then all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere. "You are ready to go home again, Tommy."

"Who are you? Where is your voice coming from?" He knew that none of the others had said anything.

"It doesn't matter. You have cared deeply for those whom you have never met before. This has been a quality you have learned. I will now take you back to where you belong."

And with that, Tommy still not sure what why he was leaving now had slowly faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

The morning came about. No more pain was in his head. Tommy looked around. Things looked familiar again. He felt he needed a drink. He quickly took the flask and then looked at it once more. He put it down and didn't drink from it.

"The book!" he exclaimed. Looking down at it, it appeared that it was open. He flipped to the next page. It simply stated, "THE END." He began to ponder why he was in the world of Kung Fu Panda. Just then he realized something else. He remembered the words of a strange voice. It was remembering the fact that he learned to care for somebody he never really knew. It was a good feeling.

He checked to see in a mirror if there were scars from Tigress' claws. Alas, there was none. Everything seemed to be back to normal. He was in his apartment in the neighborhood of Andersonville. Then he went back to the table and saw the book there. He slowly closed the book. He smiled and wept happy tears.


End file.
